It's a Terrible Life
by Dr. Sexy M.D
Summary: What would have happened if Sam and Dean had developed feelings for each other in "It's a Terrible Life" when they didn't know who they were? This story works with the original plot idea and adds a new twist on it. Wincest alert!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This first chapter follows primarily follows the episode, but introduces that they may have some interest in each other. More exploration of that interest will happen in chapter 2.

Thank you!

* * *

><p><em>A Supernatural Wincest Story<em>

Chapter 1 – Meeting in the Elevator

Dean's P.O.V.

It was an ordinary day. I woke up at 6, took a shower, dressed and drank my coffee. Then I left for work in my silver Prius. I liked my car; it had all the features that I enjoyed so much, like the GPS and the heated seats.

I turned on the radio. For some reason some classic rock crap began to play, but I quickly changed it to NPR. I liked to keep myself informed on the issues going on around me. I've always been more of a talk radio kind of person. Music just gets annoying after a while.

I sighed when I pulled up to the Sandover building and thought about the work day ahead of me. It wasn't that I didn't like my job, because I did and I was good at it, it's just that I've always kind of wanted more for myself than sitting at a desk, wearing suspenders on my pants. Oh well, everyone's got to make an honest living, I suppose. It's not like I could live my life on stolen credit cards and hustling pool.

It was going to be another day at the old grind. At least I could say that I pretty much knew what to expect. Nothing exciting ever seemed to happen at that place, not that I had been there for very long. I just started working there about two weeks ago.

I spent a lot of my day on the phone, though I managed to sneak in a little bit of office golf whenever I had a free moment. I ate salad for lunch…again; it was another boring day.

It wasn't until I was headed home for the evening that anything remotely interesting happened to me. I got into the elevator while I was looking at my cell. When I looked up I noticed that I was being stared at. It was the same weird guy who was always staring at me whenever we ran into each other. He was tall with shaggy brown hair and dewy hazel eyes. He was wearing his yellow Sandover polo shirt, so I knew he worked in tech support. All the tech support people wore the uniform; yellow polo and khakis, well everyone except for the couple assholes who thought the dress code didn't apply to them.

It was just the two of us in the elevator. It was the third time this week I had been trapped in this confined space with this man.

It was weird. Yes I was mildly uncomfortable with the way he was always staring at me, but more than that I think I was more uncomfortable with the fact that I wasn't as uncomfortable as I probably should have been. It was almost like I knew him somehow, though I knew that we had never spoken to each other. There was just something safe and comfortable in those liquid eyes of his that I couldn't place.

"Do I know you?" The man asked.

I shook my head, "I don't think so."

"I'm sorry man, you just look really familiar."

"Save it for the health club, pal." I said just before the elevator doors opened. I got out of there as quickly as I could and headed to my car so that I could get back to my apartment.

I knew I was being a bit of an asshole, but I didn't want him to think I was looking for something that I wasn't looking for. I had never been 'into' guys in that way before and I didn't want to start now, although I had to admit that he was really quite attractive…for a dude.

'Come on, Dean.' I told myself, 'Get a grip! You like women!'

There was just something about the man that made me react to him as if I knew him. I couldn't place it and I certainly didn't like it.

Sam's P.O.V.

The next day…

It was an ordinary day in tech support. I did the same things I always did; answered the phones, deal with old ladies who didn't know how to use their printers and hear jerks complaining about all kinds of random things that I didn't really care about. During all of that crap I had to pretend to be friendly and interested in all the stupid things they would say. This was a difficult task.

Something just felt really off in my life. I didn't know what it was exactly, but I hated my job and I hated the people I associated with. In a nutshell, I hated my life.

The only thing that I ever found myself thinking about were my crazy dreams. My coworker, Ian, loved to hear all about my dreams. I guess the subject of vampires, werewolves and witches highly entertained him. Of course, some of the problem could have been that our job was just so stupid and boring.

"So, Sam, have any of those dreams lately?" He asked me while we were in the employee lounge getting some coffee (and he was stealing pencils). Ian was a really crazy guy; he was always talking about wanting to bang older women, was constantly stealing from the break room and refused to follow the dress code. Honestly I have no idea why they didn't just fire him. Despite all of his character flaws I actually liked the guy though; he made work a bit more interesting every day and I suppose I did the same for him.

I sighed.

"What? Don't be like that. Come on, it's the highlight of my day."

"I never should have told you in the first place." I was irritated that he got so much enjoyment out of things that really got to me.

"They're genius. Don't hold out on me, dude; share with the class."

I rolled my eyes, "You're just going to be a dick about it."

"What? No way. I won't say a word; total respect. Go."

I shook my head and sighed before telling him, "I dreamt that I saved a grim reaper named Tessa from demons."

Ian started to grin from ear to ear and excitedly exclaimed, "Classic! How much D and D did you play when you were a kid?" Then he went on to make fun of the whole thing, like it was a big joke. Of course I couldn't really be upset with the guy, he just thought I was having crazy dreams, but I was feeling more like these dreams were actually glimpses at a different reality; a different life that I had once lived. It was weird, far-fetched, but it didn't seem over the top to me for some reason. "Oh my God. Rescuing the grim reaper! You're a hero! Thank God we have Harry Potter here to save us all from the apocalypse."

I shook my head with a slight grin on my face, "Dick."

He pointed his finger at me, "Wizard."

There was another guy that I worked with who had once been a lot like Ian. His name was Paul. Paul had been recently caught surfing porn on the company's computer and had been called to human resources. After that Paul was the model employee; he refused to take his breaks or slack off in any way. It was all a little bizarre, even for someone who had just been caught and spoken to.

A little while later I found myself nodding off at my desk, while trying to fill out some forms. Once again I had some crazy dreams where I was fighting monsters with the guy in the elevator. He was always in my dreams; it was as if I knew him in a past life or something. I felt sort of weird by the fact that the dude had obviously thought I was hitting on him, when I really wasn't, but the thought didn't bother me as much as it should have. The guy was attractive, I had to admit. He had dirty blonde hair, greenish-hazel eyes, long eyelashes and pouty lips. He looked like he could easily go into modeling.

Later on, during lunch hour, I ran into him in the elevator again. I looked over at him, awkwardly trying to gauge how to start a conversation with the attractive man. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Look man, I told you, I'm not into the—"

I cut him off, "Oh dude come on, I'm not either. I just want to ask you one question."

He shrugged, "Sure."

"What do you think about ghosts?"

He gave me a weird look and scrunched up his forehead, "Ghosts?"

I nodded, "Do you believe in them?"

He laughed awkwardly, "Um, to tell you the truth I've never given it much thought."

I nodded, "Vampires?"

He almost laughed, "Why?"

"Because I've been having some weird dreams. You know what I mean?" I had to know if he had been having the same dreams.

"No, not really."

"So, you've never had any weird dreams?"

"Hey look man, I don't know you, but I'm going to do a public service" he said as he pressed the elevator button a couple of times, almost nervously, "and let you know that you overshare."

The elevator arrived at his floor and he left with an annoyed look on his face.

I was left feeling like a creeper. Why was this guy getting under my skin like that? Why did he have the ability to bother me so much and yet make it impossible to stop thinking about him?

After lunch I was back in my cubby and on the phone and I decided to do a little research on vampires. Ian came over and told me that he got an e-mail from human resources and I joked with him that they were probably finally busting him for stealing office supplies. He told me that he hoped they spanked him – same old Ian.

After that I heard Paul sounding upset and desperate. I went to his cubicle and asked him what was going on. He said that he had lost all of his work and that he should have saved it but he didn't. I tried to get him to realize that it wasn't really that big a deal, that he could work on it later. It's not like anything we do is of major life threatening importance anyway. Paul acted like I was crazy and seemed determined to find the work he had lost.

Paul was there long after I left work for the night.

When I got to work in the morning I learned that Paul was dead. Apparently he had stuck his head in the break room microwave the night before and killed himself.

The attractive man from the elevator was there when I got there. I caught his eye and it was almost like we could communicate without speaking. It really felt like I knew him, like I REALLY knew him.

I took some time, in between taking calls, and did a little research on Paul. It turned out that he was set to retire in two weeks. It was mind boggling to me that he would kill himself two weeks before retirement. When I went to bounce my theories off Ian he was distracted and said he was trying to work…which was definitely weird.

"I don't have time for this, Sam."

I laughed, "That's funny."

Ian turned back to his work.

"What's with you?" I asked.

"I'm working. It's important."

"HR bust your balls or something?" I grabbed onto his shirt sleeve, "You're wearing the shirt. Did you shave?"

Ian just ignored me and started to take a call. "Tech support, this is Ian." He paused and then said, "Be right up." He looked in my general direction, "I've gotta go up to 22 and speak to a manager." He adjusted his shirt and pants before he walked away.

I was perplexed and seriously wondered if he had been abducted by aliens and had been replaced with a look-a-like. This was seriously not how Ian behaved.

Dean's P.O.V.

That weird, geeky Ian guy showed up at my office. He knocked on my door.

"Hi, Ian is it?"

He nodded.

"Okay, come on in."

Ian walked into my office. I explained that he had made a couple errors on a 45-T form that he filled out the day before.

"No." He said after I told him.

"No, no, it's fine. I just need you to redo one today so I can get the show on the road." He still seemed really distressed so I said, "It's fine, just refile it and we're square."

"I just can't believe I did that. I can't believe I did this."

"Hey guy…"

"No, no, it affected profits. I screwed up, I…I'm so sorry. How could I do that? I failed Sandover. I failed the company."

I started to get out of my seat, he was really worrying me. "Uh, why don't you sit down?" He started to back out of the room and I followed him, "Ian…Ian? Hey!"

I followed him into the men's room.

"Ian, hey. Just chill out man, okay?"

He was staring into the mirror mumbling things I couldn't quite understand.

All the sudden I could see my breath in the room, which had never happened to me before. Then the sinks automatically started running as if someone had placed their hand under them, and the soap dispensers started to leak pink liquid soap out onto the counter, where it dripped down to the floor. "Ian, hey maybe we should get out of here, huh? Come on. Ian! Look at me!"

Ian turned and looked at me blankly. He pulled a pencil out of his pocket and jammed it right into his jugular. Blood started to spurt from the artery and he dropped onto the floor. I knelt beside him, wanting to do something to help, but there wasn't much that I could do. I yelled for help and hoped that someone would come into the room who could save the man's life.

I saw someone in the metal of the stall door. He looked really old and ghostly.

The paramedics came and they took Ian's body out in a body bag. They asked me a bunch of questions. I explained what happened; all the while my attention was drawn to the tall man from the elevator. It was so weird to me that he had just been asking me about ghosts and then I might have seen one.

When I got back to my office I looked the man up and called him on the phone in his cubicle.

"Tech support, this is Sam." He said into the phone.

"I need to see you in my office now." I told him with urgency in my voice. I didn't know what the hell was going on, but I intended to figure it out once and for all. The creepy, good looking guy seemed to know a lot about ghosts and it was possible that he would be able to help me out with my problem.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Dean Smith's Office

Dean's P.O.V.

I was in the process of changing my shirt when Sam showed up at my office. I had the top three buttons of my shirt still open when he got there. I could feel his eyes on my bare chest when he knocked on the open door.

"Come on in. Shut the door."

Sam walked in and shut the door behind him. He walked over to my desk.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure I know." He said.

"What the hell does that mean?"

He shuffled uncomfortably, "Sam Wesson, I started here three weeks ago."

That seemed weird, that was when I started there too. "Alright, you cornered me in the elevator, talking about ghosts and now…"

Sam stared at me, "Now what?"

"Nothing I…so you started working here three weeks ago, huh? Me too." I opened my bottle of the drink that I had been drinking in order to lose a few excess pounds. "It's the master cleanse, have you tried it? It's phenomenal; it detoxes you like nobody's business." I took a big drink.

"When you were in that bathroom with Ian, did you see something?"

"I don't know what I saw."

"Wait, are you saying that…did you see a ghost?"

"I was freaking out. The guy penciled his damn neck!"

"You did." Sam seemed a little bit too excited. "Okay listen, what if these suicides aren't suicides? What if there's something…not natural?"

"So what, ghosts are real and they're responsible for all the dead bodies around here. Is that what you're telling me?"

Sam sat down across from me then, "I know it sounds crazy, but yes, that's what I'm telling you."

"Uh huh. Based on what?"

"Instinct."

I shook my head, "I've got the same instinct."

"Seriously? You know those dreams I was telling you about? I was dreaming about ghosts and then it turns out that there is a real ghost."

"So you're telling me that your dreams are special visions and you're some kind of psychic?"

"No, I mean that would be nuts. I'm just saying that something weird is definitely going on here right? So I think I know. I think I found the connection between the two guys."

He handed me two pieces of paper. "You broke in to their e-mail accounts?"

"I used some skills that I happen to have to…satisfy my curiosity." Sam seemed as though he was trying to word things carefully.

I nodded, "Nice."

He looked relieved, "Yeah, okay. So it turned out that Ian and Paul both got the same e-mail from HR telling them to report to room 1444."

"HR's on 7." I pointed out.

"Exactly."

I ran my hand over my mouth for a second, nervously, "Should we go check this out?"

"Like right now?" Sam asked, curiously.

I opened my mouth to speak and then closed it again. I paused, "No, it's getting late, you're right."

Sam stared at me intensely, "I am _dying_ to check this out right now."

"Right!" I said in agreement. I was chomping at the bit to figure out what the hell was going on.

We both stood up and headed for the door. In our haste, something got knocked to the floor, Sam bent down to pick it up and I managed to ram myself up against his ass while he was bent over. I reached my hand out to hang on to him, my hand wrapping around his hip.

My body betrayed me; my cock was beginning to react to the feeling of his ass against it.

"Oh God!" Sam exclaimed. He gyrated his hips backwards into me.

I went a little crazy on the inside, but tried to remain neutral on the outside. I had never done anything like this with a guy, at least not that I could remember. I had to admit that my past was a bit hazy. "Sam, we should…" My voice came out a lot huskier than I planned.

"The ghost can wait, Dean." He said with lust in his voice.

I groaned; what the hell was I doing? What had gotten in to me? "But, if it's killing people…"

Sam pulled away so that he could stand up and turn around to face me. He reached a hand out to run it over my chest, "For some reason, Dean, I feel like I know you. I just think we should see what's going on here first. We can deal with the ghost in a little bit."

I croaked when I tried to speak, "Okay."

Sam pulled my body against his own, "You know, I couldn't stop thinking about you since we met in the elevator that first time."

I smiled, "Same with me."

Our lips met in a wild, passionate frenzy of need. It was as if our bodies knew each other. There was such comfort, serenity and familiarity between us. My mouth opened and Sam's tongue slipped in. It was as if we were meant for each other and had always been together.

"I feel like I know you too, Sammy."

Sam pulled back for a second, "Did you just call me Sammy?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, I guess I did."

Sam laughed and moved in to kiss me again. He jutted his hips forward, allowing his now-hard member to rub against mine.

I groaned. I couldn't help myself. The feeling was all too much for me. I felt like I had waited my entire life for this man; as if I had always loved him from the sidelines.

I wanted this more than I had ever wanted anything in my life, but for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to go any farther. I pulled back, adjusting my pants, "Come on Sam, let's go check out this ghost."

He looked into my eyes. He seemed like he wanted to say something, but then dropped it. "Okay."

We went upstairs to room 1444. When we were outside of the door we could hear someone yelling from inside of the room. We ran to the door and Sam turned the handle. The door seemed to be locked, so Sam broke it down with his feet.

I looked over at him in surprise, "Whoa!" I had to admit that it turned me on immensely to watch this man demonstrating his strength and power like that.

Sam shrugged and we ran inside to help another tech support man who was trapped underneath a metal shelving unit. Before I could reach the man the ghost threw me across the room forcefully. Then the same ghost of the man pushed Sam out of the way and moved towards the other man who was trapped. He looked at his fingers and there seemed to be some electricity coming out of them. He bent down and almost touched the man's head with his electrified fingers, but I grabbed a wrench and tried to hit him with it. The ghost disappeared before my eyes.

Sam and I looked at each other with confusion, but quickly got up and helped the man out from underneath the shelving unit.

Once the man was out from under the heavy thing Sam looked at me with intensity, "How did you know how to do that?"

I shook my head, "I have no idea."

Sam smiled at me with a little crooked grin, "That was so hot!"

I did something that I don't normally do – I blushed.

* * *

><p>Sam's P.O.V.<p>

We went back to Dean's house after that. "Holy crap, dude." He said to me as he took a swig of that nasty looking cleanse drink.

"Yeah, I could use a beer." I told him.

"Oh, sorry man I'm on the cleanse; I got rid of all the carbs in the house." He grabbed a water bottle and handed it to me.

"Hey, how the hell did you know that ghosts are scared of wrenches?" it was the hottest fucking thing in the world to watch Dean all dressed up in those dress pants of his and using a tool as a weapon against an evil ghost.

"Crazy right?" He asked me, "And nice job kicking in that door too, it was very Jet Li. What are you, like a black belt or something?" I loved the way he was looking at me when he said that. He looked like he was both impressed and turned on.

I smiled, "No, I have no clue how I did that." I paused trying to formulate the right words, "It's like we've done this before."

"What do you mean before? Like Shirley MacLaine before?"

"No, I just can't shake this feeling that I don't belong here, know what I mean? Like I should do something more than sit in a cubicle."

"I think most people who work in a cubicle feel that same way." He said while taking another drink from that nasty looking crap he seemed to love to drink.

"No. Well, like it's more than that. Like I don't like my job, I don't like this town, I don't like my clothes; I don't like my own last name." I rubbed my face, looking at him contemplatively, "I don't know how else to explain it except…it feels like I should be doing something else. Like, it's just something in my blood."

He looked at me with intensity in his eyes and I couldn't help but feel very hot under the collar. Everything I was saying was very true, almost painfully so, but I had no idea why I was so comfortable with this man to share all these intimate details.

I continued on with my train of thought…"Like I was destined for something different. What about you? Ever feel that way?"

Dean slightly shook his head, "I don't believe in destiny. I do believe in dealing with what's right in front of us though…."

We shared a knowing look and I sighed, "Alright, so what do we do now?"

The silence was deafening. The words were out there and we were now forced to deal with them. We both knew that we were dealing with more than one subject. What had happened in his office was still hanging in the air; it was like a giant elephant in the room. And sure, we were both concerned with the ghost that was killing people, but we had other things on our minds as well.

Dean stood up and paced a little bit. "We do what I do best, Sammy…research."

I smiled. So, that was how he wanted to play this; he just wanted to ignore it and hope it went away? I have never been really good at that sort of things. I have always been the type of person who liked to work through issues rather than bury them, but it was clear that Dean was quite the opposite. But, hey, opposites attract, don't they?

* * *

><p>Dean's P.O.V.<p>

I knew I was being an ass for changing he subject when I knew full well what it was that he wanted to talk about. I just couldn't. I didn't know why I couldn't, but something about the whole thing just made me nervous and….well, like wrong. I wasn't the type to be into dudes, but I also knew that I was a fairly open-minded sort of person. Could it be just my own hang-ups or was there some other reason why I was feeling so uncomfortable?

Sam sighed, "Is that seriously what you want to do right now?"

I shrugged, "I don't know…maybe." I hated being put on the spot and I hated feeling guilty like this.

"Yeah, okay." Sam said. "Where's your computer?"

As he was walking past me I reached out and grabbed his arm. "Sam."

Sam turned around and looked at me. His eyes bore into me, like he could see through me and I had the craziest feeling of déjà vu I've ever had. "What is it, Dean?"

"I just…I don't know. It's hard for me to talk about this."

"You're going to have to get over your hang-ups or we'll never get anywhere."

"I don't think that's what this is about." I sighed, "It's just that you seem so…familiar. Maybe I'm going crazy. Maybe it's all these talks about dreams and destiny and what have you – maybe my head is just all jumbled up."

Sam's face softened and his eyes were like deep, liquid pools. "You seem familiar to me too, Dean. I don't know what it all means, I don't, all I know is how I feel. I've never felt like this about a guy before and sure, it's scary and crazy, but I can't help but feel like it's real."

"You don't even know me." I said quietly. It was all too much for me to process.

"I know, but maybe there's a part of me that does know you." He moved forward then and captured my lips with his own. I wanted to push him away or smack him, but I couldn't; my body was frozen there. I couldn't deny the chemistry that was there between us and the sheer amount of feeling that was behind that kiss. I had never experienced a kiss like that in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – To the Nth Degree

Sam's P.O.V.

I wasn't sure what possessed me to become so bold. Maybe I had gone insane and maybe that's why I had been having all those crazy dreams. The only thing I knew for certain was that somewhere deep down inside of myself I felt like I knew this gorgeous man and when we touched it was as if my soul started to sing. It was lame, I knew that. It wasn't something I ever intended to feel for a guy, but I couldn't seem to stop it.

Dean's body was rigid against me at first and then he slowly warmed up to me. His fingers looped inside of my belt loops and he pulled me closer as he began to return the fiery, passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry I couldn't control myself, Dean." I said as we slowly pulled apart.

He smiled at me, shaking his head, "You know, it's okay; I'm not upset."

I smiled back, "That was pretty clear."

"I just don't know what it all means."

"I think it means that we have feelings for each other."

Dean shrugged, "I can't remember having feelings for another guy before."

"You don't know?"

"To be honest, I don't have a whole lot of memories about things like that. It is hard to keep relationships in this line of work."

I shook my head, "You work in an office, Dean; you're not out saving the world or anything."

He just shrugged his shoulders. As he moved away from me he ran his hand over his face and said, "I'm sorry that I can't focus on this…whatever between us right now, it's just that I keep thinking about those dead people…"

I sighed. I knew this was just a cover for the fact that he was uncomfortable with the passion that had been behind that kiss and what it all meant, but I couldn't exactly force myself on him. "Okay, then let's figure out how to stop it."

Dean nodded at me and settled himself in front of his laptop computer at his desk.

* * *

><p>Dean's P.O.V.<p>

I found the distance a comfortable distraction from the undeniable chemistry I was feeling with this giant of a man. I didn't understand it, but I knew I couldn't fight it and I wasn't entirely sure why I wanted to.

We both settled ourselves in front of our computers and tried to focus on research. We did have a real problem here that needed to be resolved – minus the way my body seemed to want him.

About an hour into my searching I looked up from my computer screen and into Sam's direction. "Oh, jackpot!"

He looked at me, "Whatcha got?"

"I just found the best site ever. Real, actual ghost hunters. These guys are genius, check it out."

Sam walked over and stood behind me, looking at the screen from over my shoulder. I found his body distracting, but the information on the screen was actually very interesting to me. "Instructional videos." He said.

I pushed play on the videos so that we could watch them together. There were these two guys in lab coats on the screen. They appeared to have shot this in someone's garage or something, judging by all the tools hanging on the wall behind them. Apparently they called themselves the ghostfacers, which was actually pretty catchy.

These two ghostfacer guys told us that the first thing we needed to do was figure out what we were up against, so Sam and I went back to work trying to figure out who the ghost was.

"That's him, that's the ghost." I said over Sam's shoulder, after Sam had located an article on his computer.

"P.T. Sandover. Died in 1916, devoted his life to his work, no wife, no kids. They used to say he was the company and his very blood pumped through the building."

I started to pace a little bit while I processed the new information, "Wow, okay, some slight workaholic, maybe he's still here, you know watching over the company; even killing for it."

"Plus, turns out, this isn't the first time people started killing themselves in the building." He looked up at me and our eyes met. We shared a heated look and then he continued on with his thought, "1929."

"Yeah, but lots of guys jumped off lots of high rises that year." I added.

"How many companies had seventeen suicides?"

I was definitely startled by that information. That's a lot of suicides. "Okay, so P.T. Sandover, protector of the company, his ghost wakes up and becomes active during times of great economic distress."

Sam looked contemplative, "Well the worst time we've seen since the great depression-"

I cut him off, "…is now. Yeah, I know. It sucks; my portfolio's in the sewer. I don't even want to talk about it."

Sam seemed to ignore my comment and continued, "So Sandover is helping the bottom line…"  
>"By zapping some model employees."<p>

"Yeah." Sam said in agreement, "I mean, Ian and Paul – it was like he turned them into different people."

"Perfect worker bees, exactly; so devoted to the company that they would commit hara-kiri if they failed it…."  
>"One more interesting fact – the building wasn't always that high. It used to be fourteen floors. The room where the ghost attacked, 1444, once upon a time…that was the old man's office."<p>

So, once we understood what we were up against, we went back to the ghostfacer website and learned all about how to kill it. We learned all about lead, salt and how remains keep the ghost around. It was all very interesting and, surprisingly enough, it didn't seem as weird to me as it should have. But, despite all the information that we learned from the site, the biggest question I had was who were the "Winchester douche-nozzles" that they seemed to like talking about? Whoever these guys were it seemed like the ghostfacers didn't like them very much, but they must be pretty awesome at this ghost hunting stuff if they were able to teach these two something new.

I looked at Sam and he had a smile on his face, "What's up with you?"

"It seems like we've done all we can do for tonight…at least about the ghost anyway."

Oh God. My mouth went dry and my pants suddenly felt constricting. "What…what are you getting at?"

Sam smiled, "What are you so scared of?"

"Me? I'm not scared."

"Oh really?" Sam moved towards me then, "Well, then how come when I get near you, you start sweating and you look like your blood pressure is through the roof?"

I adjusted the collar of my shirt, "That's not fear, that's…"

"It's what?"

"Attraction."

Sam reached down and affectionately started rubbing my chest through my shirt, "Isn't it one and the same?"

* * *

><p>Sam's P.O.V.<p>

Okay, so I didn't exactly want to cause Dean to push me away or kill me, but I just couldn't keep my hands off him. I knew it was weird to be so attached to someone you just met, but there was something about him that made him completely irresistible to me.

He looked up at me, under those long eyelashes, and I couldn't help but smile. He reminded me of a scared little boy or maybe a puppy…

I pulled him to his feet, closed the gap between us and began to kiss him passionately. His mouth opened and my tongue entered his mouth, dancing around with his. "Dean, you're so fucking hot, do you know that?"

He shrugged, "I've been told once or twice…" He was about to say more, but I shut him up real fast.

With his body so close to mine my hands had easy access to him. I slid my hands slowly down his back and to his ass. With my hands full of his cute ass, Dean was practically humming against me. He wanted more, I knew that he did. I gave him a devilish look and slid one of my hands around to the front, grabbing onto the hard package that had just been pressed against my thigh.

Dean began to moan into my mouth; he was turning into a real slut for me.

I rubbed him through his pants until he reached down and began to strip out of his clothes.

I laughed, "A little antsy, aren't we Dean?"

"I feel like I've been waiting for this forever."

I had to say that I fully agreed with that statement. It was weird to imagine that I could have just met someone and felt as though I had always wanted them…strange.

Once Dean was out of everything except his boxer-briefs, I got down on my knees in front of him. When I looked up at him I could tell that he had stopped breathing. I reached my hand out and pulled his erection out of his underwear. God, he was gorgeous. My desire overcame my nerves and I dove forward and captured the hard dick between my lips.

* * *

><p>Dean's P.O.V.<p>

Sam was a master. It was like he had been born to suck dick – more specifically _my_ dick. One second I was nervous and embarrassed and then the next second I was seeing colored spots in front of my eyes. "Dear Lord!" I exclaimed, grasping at his head tightly. I didn't want to choke him to death, but I just couldn't seem to get enough of him. I just didn't know what to do.

Sam pushed my hand away and let me go, smiling up at me, "Easy there, killer."

I smiled back at him, "Sorry."

"Why don't you lie down on the bed, Dean?" He asked me.

I instantly got nervous again. Who was going to be in charge of this operation? I was used to being with women; I was used to be in control of the situation. Hell, I was used to being the giver. I didn't want to ask the question that I was dying to ask in case he wasn't planning on things going to that level.

"I can see those wheels turning in there. What are you thinking about?"

I shook my head, "Nothing." I got on the bed and looked up at him.

He was smiling again – it was an evil smile – and I didn't know whether to be afraid or turned on.

Sam moved to me then, pressing my thighs apart so that he could get between them.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked.

Sam licked his lips, "I'm gonna fuck you, Dean."

Oh dear Lord! Did I want him to do this? Of course I did, but was I prepared…I highly doubted it. "But, but…"

Sam laughed, "Don't worry, Dean, I'm not going to hurt you."

"This is all happening a little fast. Don't you think it's happening fast?"

"Just relax." He ran his hand over my body, stimulating ever nerve, until finally his hand found my erection and wrapped around it. Him taking me in a wild frenzy of passion seemed like a much better idea when he was stroking me in the most delicious of ways. I reached up to get his shirt off, but he pushed my hands away.

"I want to focus on you for a while." He told me.

How long did he think I was going to be able to hold out exactly? I wasn't like a porn star or anything; I couldn't go for hours, especially with him touching me like that.

He gently rubbed around the outside of the opening to my hole, very slowly. I think I actually purred - I'm not entirely sure - I just know that some weird noise came out of me that I had never heard in my life. Then there were fingers in my mouth and they must have been Sam's because once they were good and wet he began to explore my ass with those wet fingers.

I've never had anything in my ass before. Up until this point my motto had always been "exit only" but he was really changing my mind about things.

* * *

><p>Sam's P.O.V.<p>

By the time I got two fingers into his ass, Dean was completely coming apart at the seams. I had him right where I wanted him; with his legs apart, his cock hard and his ass freshly stretched for me. It was then that I stripped out of my clothes in record time.

I wrapped my hand around my shaft, releasing a moan of pleasure at the friction. I was harder than I could ever remember being. "You ready for me, Dean?" My voice had dropped about three octaves and I could hardly recognize it.

Dean's eyes met mine then. I could tell that he was getting nervous again, by the look that I found there.

Instead of doing anything crazy and freaking him out, I just bent my naked body down to lie against his and kissed him intensely. My hands explored him the entire time; fondling and caressing him in order to relax his nerves. He was going to like this, I was sure of it.

While I was still kissing him, I gently pushed my erection against his opening. He was tight, there was no mistaking that. It was pretty obvious from the jump that he had never been with a man before, but neither had I…at least I didn't think I had. I shook the thoughts from my mind and continued to press into him.

His body quickly opened up for me. We were both still for a moment while I let him adjust to the intrusion. When I felt him moving against me I almost died.

"How big are you; you feel gigantic?"

One of the biggest reasons why I hadn't wanted to let him do much to me beforehand was because I was afraid he'd take one look at me naked and run away screaming.

"Big enough." I said with a smile on my face, "Don't worry about it."

We moved to our own rhythm, our own song. I had never felt such sensations before in all my life. I felt the pleasure within my entire body and into my soul. I had never experienced anything like this before; this was like making love to the Nth degree.

My hand found his raging hard- on and I started to jerk him off while I brought us home and within two minutes I could feel his ass tightening against me and his hips arched off the bed.

"Oh Sammy, I've wanted this for fucking ever! I've needed this for so long!" The words that escaped Dean's mouth as he came all over my hand were more than I could have ever expected to hear him say. "Cum with me, Sammy!"

That was it. That's all I could take. I cried out, holding onto him for dear life, and filled him with my seed. "Oh God, Dean! Yes, fucking good dude…" I couldn't take it. I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest and then something insane happened to me…I had visions. I had never had any of these dream things when I was awake before, so this was new. They were also more vivid. I was with Dean…I was sure of it. In the visions I could see myself with him in a car, smiling at him, hugging him…it made me feel things I didn't know I could feel for someone…love so intense that I thought I was dying.

I collapsed next to Dean on the bed. I didn't know how to tell him what I had seen or what I was feeling.

"That was….shit, that was amazing. No, amazing doesn't even begin to cover it." Dean said with a goofy smile on his face.

"That made all my other experiences seem like nothing, Dean. That was…you are…."

"I know Sammy, I feel the same way."

Did he, did he really? Could he possibly know what I was feeling and could he possibly return those feelings? And, why did he keep calling me Sammy? The thought of being called Sammy by anyone else would make my skin crawl, but from him it just felt….right. Doing, saying, being anything with Dean just felt right; Dean and I were right and I had to make sure that it always stayed right. I wasn't going to let anyone come between us…ever.


End file.
